Avengers Academy
by glitzeybee
Summary: Avengers High School AU. Follow the Avengers as they try to get through one of their hardest missions: High School! Rated T for mild language and possibly violence.
1. Detention, Mr Stark

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Avengers, or their teenage selves. Marvel does. Not me.

14-year-old Tony Stark had a pretty cool life.  
All the latest high-tech gadgets, a massive house, awesome friends. The only thing he hated was school. Just the thought of it sent shivers down his spine. It's not that he was lazy, or didn't want to do work, and he certainly wasn't shy. It was the way they _told _him what to study, and what projects to work on, and how to do it. If there's one thing Tony Stark hates, it's being told what to do. And yet there he was, sitting in Algebra, grinding his teeth and biting his tongue. The teacher had made an _obvious _mistake in that equation, but if he pointed it out, then he'd land himself in detention. And he did not want that.

He looked over at Bruce, best friend and super-genius, and raised his eyebrows in a silent _"Do you see it too?" _ Bruce nodded, and covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Tony watched as he scribbled something down on a piece of paper, screwed it up, and threw it at Clint. Clint unfurled the paper, grinned and turned around. He gave Bruce a thumbs-up, and passed the note down to Natasha. The red head nodded in agreement to whatever was written on the paper, screwed it up again, and threw it at Steve's head. Steve must've been daydreaming, as he jumped when the paper hit him. He read the paper and nodded, and passed it back to Tony. He wasn't surprised by the note-passing efficiency of his group. It was an almost daily occurrence. He unfurled the small ball. It read:

_Guys (And Tasha)  
meet up at Clint's place after school. No is not an acceptable answer.  
And also, this class sucks. Anyone else notice the six billion mistakes? _

_"_Something to show us, Mr. Stark?" Tony jumped at the sound of his teacher's voice. Damn. He didn't realize she was standing there. He shook his head. "Nope."  
"Well then, what's on that piece of paper?"  
"Nothing." He shoved the paper into his mouth. "Just a light snack."  
The class snickered. Clint could barely suppress his laughter, earning a small slap from Natasha. Bruce shook his head, smiling. Steve looked like he was daydreaming again. "Detention, Mr. Stark. Tomorrow, at lunch." Tony groaned. Great. Another detention.

A/N: So… chapter one! I'm sorry it's so short… But on the bright side, chapter two is coming soon! :D


	2. The Pizza Club

**Disclaimer**: Again, Avengers = Not mine. They belong to Marvel. Sad face.

"How many detentions have you gotten this week, Stark, 15?" Teased Natasha, as the group walked down the familiar pathway to Clint's house.  
"Oh, shut it, Romanoff. And I'll have you know, it's only 8 this week!"  
"You know, Tony, you didn't need to _eat _the note. You coulda just, y'know, put it in your pocket." Offered Bruce, pushing his glasses further up his face. Tony wrinkled his nose.  
"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?"  
Bruce rolled his eyes. Steve laughed, and said "I don't really see much fun in eating paper, Tony." Now it was Tony's turn to roll his eyes. Steve was tall, real tall, and on the football team. Clint was a little shorter, but on the Archery team, and Natasha was shortest, and did Gymnastics. Bruce and Tony were around average height, but more… academic than sporty.

"Hey Clint, is your dad okay with us coming over?" Steve looked to the other boy. Clint and Natasha had fallen to the back of the group, and seemed to be quietly arguing about something.  
"Just tell them!"  
"No! Nat, just drop it!"  
"Clint, they're your friends. They should know!"  
"Nat. It was nothing big, nothing important, okay?"  
"Clint. Barton. Stop. Being. So. _Stubborn!"  
_They glared at each other for a few seconds, then noticed the rest of the group had gone silent. "What's not important?" Asked Tony, ever curious. "Nothing, Tony…" Natasha glared again. "Clint, tell them, or so help me, I will!" Clint sighed in resignation. "Fine. It was nothing, I just fell over at the weekend." Natasha slapped Clint on the arm. "Fell over! Clint, falling from a roof is _not _just falling over!"

"You fell off a _roof?! _How did you do that?!" Steve gawped at Clint. Clint smiled sheepishly. "Well I thought, "You know where I could get some great target practice? The roof!" And so I went to the roof for target practice, but I tripped over my laces and… fell." He shrugged. Tony looked impressed, Bruce worried, and Natasha downright _livid. _"And you didn't get hurt?" asked Bruce.  
"Nope. I fell onto the trampoline, so… don't tell dad, right?" Tony grinned, and said "Don't worry, birdbrain, your secret is safe with us!"

When they got to the house, Clint's dad opened the door. "Oh, hello, kids. You all staying for dinner?" Clint nodded, and the group marched into the house with a chorus of "Thanks, Mr Barton!" They trouped up the stairs to Clint's attic room. "The Nest", he called it. They dumped their bags next to his door, and sat in their usual spots. Bruce on a beanbag, Clint on the sofa, with Natasha next to him. Tony on a squishy armchair closest to the TV, and Steve on the fluffy rug. They started chatting and playing videogames, until Clint's dad brought in a plate of pizza slices. Another chorus of "Thank you" and then they turned their attention to the food.

"So, what's going on with you a Peggy, eh, Steve?" Smirked Tony. Steve reddened. "Peggy? I-I don't know anyone called Peggy…" He took a bite of pizza, and was suddenly very interested in the floor. "Yes you do! Peggy Carter! You went on a date with her last night!" laughed Clint.  
"You can talk, Barton. What's going on between you and Romanoff?" asked Steve. "That is a brilliant question!" exclaimed Tony. Bruce nodded, smiling.  
"Nothing."  
"Me and Clint? No!"  
"I mean, she's beautiful and all…"  
"And he looks okay…"  
"And she's smart…"  
"And he's funny…"

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Yep. Nothing going on there." Clint smacked him on the arm. "Shut up and eat your pizza." Natasha leaned over and muttered,  
"You think I'm smart?"  
"You think I'm funny?"  
They smiled at each other, caught themselves and turned back to their pizza.

A/N: Chapter two! Hazaar! Thoughts? I'm sorrynotsorry this chapter turned into a little bit of Clintasha… I'll try not to next chapter! Unless you want me to? Anyways, thanks to **Jensen **for the review, and **xxTMNTxRaphxx **for the follow! :D **  
**


	3. Friends Like Mine

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Avengers. I own a set of small figurines, but that's about it. The rest is all Marvel's.

*Warning: This chapter has some character death*

Later that night, Natasha was on the phone to Pepper Potts, Tony's girlfriend and one of Natasha's best friends.  
"You like him."  
"Well, of course I like him, he's my best friend, I've known him since-" Pepper cut her off.  
"No. I mean you _like _him!"  
"No. No! Aw Pepper, not you too! I do not know where everyone is getting this Clint-and-Natasha-are-in-love thing from, but it's not true!"  
"No-one said anything about _love. _Are you hiding something, Nat?"  
Natasha went beet red, and was glad that Pepper couldn't see her.  
"I'm not hiding anything, Pep. I do not have a crush on Clint Barton! Is Tony there? Put Tony on the Phone."  
"Okay… TONY! PHONE!"  
There was a couple of seconds of silence, then a familiar voice said "Tony Stark, child genius, speaking."  
"Stark."  
"Romanoff."  
"Whatever you told Pepper about me and Clint is not true and you know it! So take it back, or I will make you pay. Got it?"  
"Aw, come on, Red. You know it's true, you know-" Tony was cut off by a loud _beep _that told him Natasha had hung up.

The next morning, the group met up by the park, as usual. They each got a coffee from the stall, as usual. The day was going, well, the day was going as usual. Lessons, passing notes, chatting. Until Tony got called out of History.

Phil Coulson, a friend of his Father's and a teacher in the school, opened the door. "Can I speak to Tony Stark, please?" Tony stood up and followed Coulson out of the room, grinning at Bruce, who was shaking his head. The rest of the group watched through the window as Coulson said something to Tony, and Tony's grin slid off his face. Coulson put a hand on Tony's shoulder, but Tony shook it off. Whatever was going on looked pretty damn serious. Clint looked over to Bruce, raising his eyebrows. Bruce shrugged. It was only when they watched Tony fall to his knees that they decided to take action. Clint and Bruce didn't wait for permission, they just stood up and walked out of the room. "Mr Banner! Mr Barton! Where do you think you're going?" They ignored their teacher. Something was wrong, and they wanted to know what.

The two boys looked from Coulson to Tony. Coulson looked older, and very solemn. He was kneeling next to Tony, who was slumped on the floor. "What's going on?" asked Bruce, kneeling next to Tony. Coulson stood up, and gestured to the boys to follow him a little further down the hall. "Mr Coulson, what's going on?" Coulson took a deep breath. "Howard and Maria Stark… they've been in an accident." Bruce looked at Clint, and they already knew what Coulson was going to say. "The hospital… the doctors tried, but…"

Tony didn't like feeling weak; In fact, he hated it. But there was nothing he could do about it now, he was kneeling on the cold floor, his head was spinning. He tried to get his thoughts together; His parents were in an accident, that's what he was told. Okay. They were in the hospital, and the doctors tried but couldn't… couldn't save… save them… A wave of pain went through his chest. He saw Bruce and Clint come out of the classroom, and heard Phil tell them what happened. Every word was like a knife, stabbing him in the chest. Bruce and Clint pulled him upright; He thought he was going to throw up. He stood still for about five minutes, but managed to pull himself together. Clint must've texted Natasha, as she came jogging down the hall from the gym, and hugged Tony. He didn't mind. She knew what it felt like. Was it just last night they were joking, eating pizza? How could everything have changed so fast? There was one thing Tony was sure of as the group met up with Steve and followed Phil to the main office: He was glad he had such great friends.

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so sad! I promise the next chapter will be happier! Aww, poor Tony. But I promise, chapter four will bring happy stuff!


	4. Getting Better, Getting Brighter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. It all belongs Marvel.

A couple of weeks later, things were getting much better for Tony. He was being followed everywhere by the press. Even to school. So when he stepped out of the car, dressed in a black hoodie, black pants and sunglasses, he knew what to expect. A wave of reporters swooped down on him, flashbulbs went off in the background, and cameras were shoved in his face.  
"Tony, are you going to be taking over your father business when you're old enough?"  
"Tony, what's it like to be one of the richest kids in America?"  
"Tony, what can you tell us about the future of Stark Industries?"

He wanted to scream at them. He was 14! He didn't know! All he knew was that his family was gone, and all these stupid reporters cared about was his money. He bit his tongue as he pushed his way through the crowd, and jogged up the front steps into the school, leaving the shouts of the reporters and the flashing cameras behind him.

He shut the heavy doors, took off his sunglasses and pulled his hood down, finally away from "The Vultures" as Natasha called them. He spotted Bruce at his locker and walked over to him.  
"Hey."  
"Hi."  
"How're you feeling?"  
"Better."  
"Good."  
They planned on meeting up with the rest of the group at Clint's house that night, since they hadn't grouped up outside of school in a while. They spotted the fiery hair of Natasha, and set off after her. "Tasha!" She turned around, and waved them over. The first thing the two boys noticed was her left arm; it was wrapped in a white bandage and was held aloft by a sling. "Natasha, what did you _do?" _She looked at them, then seemed to realise what they were talking about. "Oh! This, oh I fell in gym, its fine, really." Tony looked concerned. "It doesn't hurt?" She smiled and shook her head. "Wicked! Can I sign it?" She rolled her eyes. "If you must, Stark." He took his marker out and signed it. "There. You could sell that to the reporters outside for a billion dollars if you wanted!" The group laughed. Things were getting back to normal, and they were all glad. They were ready to leave all this bad stuff behind them.

Later on, at Clint's house, they were all sitting in a big circle on the floor, eating pizza and playing "lets-tease-Natasha-and-Clint"  
"I have another reason to believe that you two are secretly dating!" announced Tony. "Go on then, let's hear it." Grinned Clint. "Tasha, you let Clint call you Nat, but if anyone else calls you Nat, then you will punch them in the stomach!"  
"Tony has a point," Said Bruce. Steve nodded in agreement.  
"We're not dating!" Said Natasha, but she was grinning.  
"You keep telling yourself that," Grinned Steve, taking a bite of his pizza. "Don't worry, I will." She grinned back. Tony looked around the group. Everyone was so happy. And that made him glad. It felt like things were getting better. He smiled at the thought, then returned to the group's conversation.

The next day, the five of them were sitting at one of the plastic lunch tables in the school, sharing a basket of Nachos. "I don't even like Nachos." Commented Natasha, taking a bite. Clint looked at her. "Why eat them, then?"  
She shrugged. "I'm hungry!" Clint Laughed, and took a sip of his drink.  
"Hey, who are they?" Natasha pointed to a table at the far end of the room, where two boys sat. One was tall, taller than Steve, very muscly and had a lot of blond hair. The other was slightly shorter, skinnier and had longish black hair. The tall one was grinning, and the other looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. "No idea," muttered Tony. Just then, Pepper sat down next to Tony. "Boys," she nodded at Tony, Bruce and Steve. "Lovebirds," She nodded at Clint and Natasha. "We're not dating!" It didn't help that they said this at the exact same time. The table burst into laughter, earning strange looks from the tables around them. Yep, things were getting better.

A/N: Yay! Happy stuff! Thank you to **KingBey, LostHawk, Everliss the Wolf** and** tahliagrace1228** for all the follows and favourites! You guys made my day! **  
**


	5. Reasons Why

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Avengers… Marvel does.

*Warning: Another super-sad chapter! Character death*

"They look… new." Observed Tony, leaning back in his chair to get a better look. "Whoa. Blondie just ate a whole pizza. In 3 bites." This got Clint's attention. He leaned back, his chair balancing on two legs. "Whoa, that guy eats like-" Clint didn't get to finish his sentence, as his chair toppled backwards, and he landed on the floor, covered in Nachos. The group burst out laughing, and Natasha helped him to his feet, brushing some of the Nachos off his shoulder. "You're an idiot, you know that, Barton?" she laughed, picking his chair up.  
"Secretly dating," Coughed Tony, barely hiding it.  
"_We are not dating!" _  
"Give me reasons why." Demanded Tony, crossing his arms.  
"What?" Clint narrowed his eyes, glaring at his best friend.  
"Give me some reasons why you're not dating. Or even better, give me reasons why you would date each other."  
Natasha's face had gone blank, and Clint knew that to mean she'd gone into Assassin mode. Meaning Tony had better watch out. Clint sighed. "If I say no, are you going to leave us alone about it?" Tony smirked. "Nope."  
"Fine. I would date Natasha Romanoff because she is smart, pretty, she has a black belt in karate, I've known her since we were kids, she looks after me when I'm being an idiot, she tells my dad when I do stupid stuff, she knows when I'm hiding an injury and makes me get it treated, and she's pretty damn awesome. Is that good enough for you?" Clint looked around. Half the room had gone silent, staring at him. Natasha had gone very, _very _red, and was looking at the floor. The group sat, wide-eyed, staring at Clint until Tony said, "Oh, yeah, you don't have a crush on her at all," his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Come on, Romanoff, your turn."  
She looked up. "Oh my god, Stark, you have got to be kidding me!" she was still beet red, and Pepper was shaking her head at Tony. "Nah, Clint did his, you gotta do yours."  
"Tony, I think you should-" began Pepper.  
"It's fine Pep, really."  
"I would date Clint Barton because he's smart, funny, he's an archery mastermind, he's constantly being an idiot and getting himself hurt, he doesn't like to kick up a fuss, because he'd get his ass kicked to save mine, because I've known him since… well, since forever, and because he's pretty damn awesome."  
"HOW ARE YOU TWO NOT DATING?!" Exclaimed Tony; the child genius had finally found something he could not figure out. Natasha's face went blank again. "Tony, what is my number-one rule?"  
Tony sighed "Romantic relationships are bad for the super-secret out-of-school work you do, and could put you in danger, but we don't know why because you don't tell us!" Natasha smiled. "Exactly." She picked up her bag, and started towards the gym.

"Oh, well done Tony!" snapped Pepper. "Not cool, man." Added Bruce.  
"What did I do?!"  
"You obviously struck a nerve. You know what Tasha's like."  
"And how's that my fault?!"  
"Tony. It took me a year to get her to sit with us, and another five to get her to talk to us. She doesn't like relationships, because for some reason she thinks she's putting people in danger. God know why, since she's 14, but still."  
Tony put his head on the table. "Shit." He sat up. "I'm gonna go apologise," he jogged after her, leaving his tray and his bag.

He found her in the gym, as predicted, beating the stuffing out of a punching bag. "Natasha?" She turned around.  
"Oh, Stark, it's you."  
"Yeah. Listen, I'm really sorry about-"  
"Its fine, Tony. Don't worry about it."  
She sat down on the bench, next to her bag. Tony sat down next to her. "Do you know what my parents did for a living?" She asked, looking at the floor. "They were accountants, weren't they?" she shook her head. "That… was a cover story. They were agents." Tony let that sink in. "So… your parents… they didn't die in a fire?"  
"Well, yes, they did, but not the one you heard about. They had… enemies. And people like that, they do anything to get their revenge. They knew that to get to my parents, they had to get to me. So, they set the house on fire. I got out. My parents didn't." she looked at the floor again.

Tony felt incredibly guilty. "I'm… I'm really sorry, Tasha." She smiled, this time it was genuine. "It's fine, Stark. Now get out of here, people will start to talk." He smiled back, and walked away.

A/N: I'm sorry! Another sad chapter! The next will be a lot happier, I promise! Anyway, thank you to **sibunagirl-0331, Precious93, Everliss the Wolf**, and **Hawk1222** for Reviewing, Favouring and Following!


	6. Talk to Me

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Nope. They belong to Marvel.

The group had spotted the new kids a lot since the lunchtime incident. It wasn't hard, since the blonde on, who was apparently named "Thor" towered above everyone else in hallway, but the smaller one, named "Loki" (Tony was laughing so hard when he told them, they could barely understand him.) was usually hidden in some corner somewhere, in the shadows, reading a book. Natasha noticed this one lunchtime. She bit her lip.  
"What's up, Nat?" Asked Clint. She didn't say anything, but her eyes flickered to the table where Loki was sitting alone. "No, come on Nat, he looks like trouble-"  
"Yes, but he also looks _lonely._" She looked at Clint with those big, green eyes, and he sighed. "Okay. But I'm coming with you." She shot him a look, and he responded "I need to protect you! He looks like trouble, if he says anything I'll beat him up." Natasha whirled around to face him.  
"Barton, do you think I need to you to protect me?"  
"Um… no?"  
"Correct. And do you think I'm scared of what looks like a fifteen year old boy with enough muscle to pick up a marble?"  
"Um… no."  
"Are you gonna go sit with Tony?"  
"Um… yeah?"  
Natasha smiled. "I'll only be ten minutes, tops. I promise."

"Hi." She said, sliding her tray onto the table, facing the boy. He raised his eyebrows, barely taking his eyes of his book. "Can I help you?" she shook her head. "No." his eyes narrowed. "Then why are you here?"  
"Why are you always alone?"  
"I asked you first."  
"I asked you second."  
They glared at each other for a second. He put his book down on the table.  
"I'm alone because people annoy me." Something flashed across his face for a second. Only a second, but long enough for Natasha to catch it.

"No you're not."  
"Pardon?"  
"You're not alone because people annoy you. You're alone because you're scared." His brow creased for a second, but then he laughed. "Why are you laughing?"  
"Because you're archery friend looks about ready to kick my ass for speaking to you, so I better look happy doing it." He paused. "And, because that is the most ridiculous theory I have ever heard." Natasha smiled.  
"No it's not. You're alone, because you get in trouble a lot, you get out of your depth with people who are older and smarter and stronger than you. And when they come for you, they come for your friends and family, too." A look of quiet disbelief crossed his face, and he neither accepted the theory nor denied it. "I know how you feel," She said quietly. "I've been there. And it's not fun, and it's not pretty, and it's the worst feeling in the world." She looked at him. He looked almost like he was in pain. "You're fifteen, right?" he nodded. She sighed. "We are too young to have to experience these things. But we have, and that's not fair, but that's just how life works. I'm lucky enough to have friends who will stick by me forever, and don't care if they get hurt doing it. You deserve that. So smile, talk to people, and make some friends."  
"Um… I fine on my own, thanks."  
Natasha sighed. He obviously wasn't moving. "Fine. But if you ever want to talk, come talk to me, yeah?" and with that, she walked away.

She sat down at her usual table. "Nat, you look upset. Do you want me to beat him up?"  
"Clint, I swear to god, I can handle myself, and if you hurt that boy then I will personally remove your head from your body and use it as a football. Are we clear?" He held his hands up in surrender. "Yes, oh-mighty-Natasha, we are clear."  
"Good."  
"Dating." Coughed Tony. Natasha threw a Nacho at him. "Not. Dating." He smirked, "Suit yourself, Red."  
"Guys, my place, after school. We need to discuss important stuff, like pizza and the holidays." Announced Clint, picking up his tray. The group nodded, and Natasha followed Clint out of the room.

Summer was drawing closer. The weather was almost unbearably hot. Natasha turned up to school the next day in a white sundress and sandals, and a big bottle of water. The boys all had their t-shirts and shorts, and still they were all melting. School was to be closed early that day, as the temperature was so high. The group waited for the bell to go, as they were planning to go to Clint's house and stay in his garden. As soon as the bell went, the five kids set off.

"So… hot… gonna…. Melt!" complained Steve. "Ah, shut it, drama queen!" mumbled Natasha. Steve turned around. "That's easy for you to say, oh Queen Natasha!" He had a point. Clint had given in after five steps, and was giving Natasha a piggyback. She had her head on his shoulder and looked dangerously close to falling asleep.

When they finally reached the front porch, they stumbled into the shade. They trouped through to the backyard, where Clint put a sleeping Natasha on a sun lounger in the shade, and joined the rest of the group. "You know, you've been very overprotective of dear Tasha lately." Said Tony, smirking at Clint. "Oh, shut up." He mumbled, taking a sip of his lemonade. "Secret crush!" coughed Tony. But this time, instead of denying it, Clint wondered if he was right.

**A/N**: Sorrynotsorry for the Clintasha! I just love those two together. Anyways, thank you to **MedicalGunner** and **Precious93**! Your review made my day, thank you so much!


	7. Summer is Here

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Avengers. I have the DVD though.

Natasha was severely disorientated when Clint woke her up. Not realising where she was, she went into kick-ass mode, and kicked him in the stomach.  
"Oh my goodness! Clint, I'm so sorry, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he wheezed.  
"We warned you!" Natasha looked over to see Tony and the others sitting on the back porch, laughing at them. She noticed Pepper and Maria, a pretty girl from her math class, had joined in their little group.  
"Why am I on a sun lounger?" Whispered Natasha, so only Clint could hear. He smiled. "You made me give you a piggyback home, and then you fell asleep when we were walking past the park." Natasha blushed. "Sorry."  
"No problem." She looked back at the porch, and saw Pepper staring at her with raised eyebrows. Natasha narrowed her eyes and shook her head, and went over to sit with the others.

The sun had just started to go down, and the light had turned golden. Tony had set up some speakers, and the garden was filled with the sounds of music, laughter and chatter. As their tradition went, Clint's dad brought out two large plates of Pizza. Steve put a large blanket on the grass, and they all sat in a circle, eating pizza and talking. Steve was muttering something to Maria, who was smiling. Tony noticed this and, being Tony, decided that it was not acceptable. "Steve, dear, if you have something to say, say it out loud. It's rude to mumble!"  
Steve went red, sat up a little straighter and said. "Fine. I said: Maria, I think you're really very pretty and smart and funny, and I'm sorry I made you come and sit with these idiots, and would you please go to the movies with me on Saturday."  
There was series of cheers and whoops from the circle, and everyone looked at Maria expectantly. "Uh… I said yes, of course!"  
Another round of cheers and whoops left both Steve and Maria blushing.

The sky had turned a light pink, so Clint turned on the mass of fairy lights hidden in the many trees of his garden. He shrugged, "My mum thinks they're cool."  
The garden looked truly enchanted. The sky tinted pink, the twinkling lights, flowers in bloom, the music and the seven teenagers laughing, smiling and chatting. Steve had his arm around Maria, Tony was playing with Peppers blonde hair, and Bruce, Clint and Natasha were chatting about a book they were studying in English. Natasha fiddled with her shoulder length braid. Clint noticed that she looked almost troubled by it.  
"You okay?"  
"Yep. I'll be back in a minute."  
She walked over to Pepper and muttered something. Pepper smiled, and both girls grabbed Maria by the arm and dragged her into the house. The boys stared after them, wondering what they were doing.

Around half an hour later, just as the boys were beginning to get worried, the three girls emerged once more, each grinning broadly. Pepper looked normal. Maria looked Normal. Natasha, however looked completely different; her elbow-length red hair had been cut to just around her chin.  
"Romanoff! Your hair! It's gone!" Tony was lifting up her hair now, as if to check if it was hidden. Natasha rolled her eyes.  
"Wow, Stark, so observant! You could be the next Sherlock Holmes!"  
"Well, I am a genius."

The sky had turned inky blue now, dotted with stars. Clint wondered aloud if he should get more lights, to which Tony replied, "Nah, Romanoff's so ginger, she practically glows in the dark." Earning him a slap on the arm from Pepper.

It was around midnight when the group dispersed. Tired but smiling, each teenager left knowing that there would be many more nights like that this summer.

A/N: Hello! Sorry this chapter is so short… but wow, so many people have reviewed and followed and favorited this story! Thank you guys so much! Special shout-out to **Everliss the Wolf**, for suggesting the Steve x Maria. Thank you! :D


End file.
